


艺术概论（完）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628





	艺术概论（完）

** *ooc **

** *随笔产物5k+ **

太倒霉了。

金韩彬是在车里被抓的，就在后座，进行到半。他以为自己做的很小心很隐蔽了， 可没想到还是被抓了。

但这也不能怪金韩彬，他实在太饥渴了。金韩彬和女朋友是异地恋，每次一见面基本啥也不做就是开房。开房就做爱。做完睡觉女朋友又得回学校了。这样根本无法满足他的需求。

金韩彬也是听朋友介绍的，说有这么一个年轻男孩儿，才十八岁多，S大学的学生。金韩彬在网上看过他写的东西，真正的文化底蕴藏不住，而且身材高挑，面容姣好，举止得体。花上一点钱就能把他约出来，想干什么都行。想到这里金韩彬就欲望膨胀，心痒难耐。

再说那天他们一见面，金韩彬就上钩了。

金知元长得和一百年前老艺术范儿电影里的男主角一模一样，和小说里的那些男主角气质也相差无几，而且非常主动，一坐上车，就想开始。金韩彬连忙打断他，把车一路开到市立交桥桥洞子里面，这地方金韩彬白天踩过点，根本没车来，他觉得晚上就更不可能了。到了这里，金韩彬才松下一口气。

他们俩下车，然后又坐进后排，金知元问金韩彬，你想怎么来?

金韩彬说，都，都行。我就是太久没有了。

金知元说，来什么都行?

金韩彬点头。

说来挺可笑，金韩彬也算成年人了，居然在一个18岁小伙子面前犯怵。

小伙子把外套脱掉，随意地蜷了一条腿窝在座椅上，又从包里拿出一本普鲁斯特。金韩彬说你非要看着书才能开始吗?金知元笑笑，把书收回去，然后就正式开始聊了。

这个时候金韩彬真的一点也没感觉自己背叛了女朋友。女朋友很好，可就是没时间陪他聊艺术，交流思想。金韩彬跟她在一起之前可不知道她的文学硕士学位和她本人的品性会如此不相称。

女朋友当然勉强也会和他聊一点，但她，上网搞那些消解娱乐还有赚钱的东西更投入。和她在一起除了做爱就是聊赚钱，而且还是异地恋。可把金韩彬憋坏了。为了能和美人来点智力上的深度交流，他愿意铤而走险。

金韩彬知道这样很窝囊，会被社会主流瞧不起，可每到欣赏艺术时就会有一种由于艺术创造力过于缺乏的无力感。大家就是解构再解构，忍耐再忍耐，生活就像一团污水，你以为它到了下限，可它没有下限。行为艺术，同性恋，放弃文化学业去追求缥缈的艺术，金韩彬自己都对自己这些羞于启齿的欲望感到惭愧。

我是个无耻的蠢货，脑子里装的都是没用的知识。还天生爱读书爱学习。可我现在实在受不了了。金韩彬胡思乱想的时候，对面的男孩已经开始从普鲁斯特的生平，聊到《追忆似水年华》，金韩彬觉得自己好久没有这么爽了，于是也开始聊自己的见解和感受。

金知元突然打断他说，你是不是喜欢思维更抽象一点的？金韩彬拼命点头。于是他们又聊起了黑塞，叶芝，爱略特。

金韩彬越聊越兴起，金知元跟金韩彬说聊这些象征主义得加钱的时候他正口若悬河，所以只是用眼神告诉金知元完全没关系，嘴巴却一刻也没停下来。

而金知元就在旁边认真的听，一双眼简直像是黑暗里的两团火苗。金韩彬看到他的眉毛，一看就是没怎么修剪过的，杂乱却性感，像是荒野中莺飞草长的植物。不时金知元也会插上一句话，或是帮金韩彬做个小总结，每一句都是那么多恰到好处，让金韩彬产生强烈的共鸣。他真的越聊越兴奋，脑子里什么其他的事都不在乎了。

可到后来，金韩彬聊到自己正在尝试创作的科幻小说时，金知元突然按住他的手说，今天就到这吧。金韩彬正在兴头上当然不依，金知元却说，我们已经聊了两小时了，时间到了。金韩彬看表，八点到十点，是该回家了。可金韩彬此时已经失去了理智，就告诉金知元，我愿意包一通宵，钱不是问题。金知元很犹豫，用他燃着火又照不亮的眼睛看着金韩彬说，你知道写书是犯法的吗?尤其是写科幻。

金韩彬当然知道写书是犯法的，他还知道在公共场合不准聊流行文化以外的任何书刊影视，同性别人之间，网络上任何思想交流都是违法的，而且是极其不道德的。可这不就是他来嫖娼的目的吗?

金韩彬反拉住金知元，保证他只是想想，绝不会真的写书，更不会提到他。再说金韩彬也不知道金知元的名字。一番交易之下，金知元才勉强答应。

这里就是金韩彬后来被抓的主要原因，如果当时他老老实实回家，那就一点事都没有。可他就是太贪心。时间突然从两小时变成了一整夜，两个人的心态都放松了下来。可能是因为生意谈妥了，金知元摇下窗户，点了一支烟，笑道，你怎么聊的这么猛，你女朋友呢?

原来他是知道我有女朋友的。金韩彬说，别提了。我都想分手了，她就是为了钱才去读的大学。还硕士呢。

小伙笑得合不拢嘴，现在不都为了钱才去读大学吗?

金韩彬说，我可是真的喜欢才去读的。

金知元说，你这是少数情况，你这样的人很少了。

金韩彬说，那你呢?也是为了钱?

金知元坏坏一笑，说，你猜。

金韩彬说我猜个屁啊，你肯定是为了钱啊。你就会附和我，我刚才一提出见解， 你就说哦哦，对对，好厉害啊，你说的好深啊。

金韩彬学着金知元的样子说话，金知元笑着推了他一把。金韩彬又问他以后有什么打算，金知元吸一口烟说，no plans。

他说no plan的样子，可真是诱人，桥洞墙上都是看不懂的日文涂鸦，昏黄的灯火和烟雾缭绕的背景里，金知元像一块巧克力一样散发着诱人的魅力。金韩彬知道下半场又要开始了。

金韩彬原本想和金知元聊毛姆的《寻欢作乐》，这是他最喜欢的二流小说，还有某个短篇故事里的女演员，都和他带着同一种魅力。二流的魅力。可这会儿金韩彬的脑子里却出现了荒诞不经的感觉，甚至开始觉得一切变得魔幻，他张口说的是科塔萨尔，博尔赫斯，是一种突如其来没有耐性的快感和躁动，妄图用作者来掩饰。金知元仿佛察觉到他的不安，感觉到他突然把自己的聊资转换到一个略尴尬的地方，所以开始把路子往回带。金韩彬很感激他的敏锐，于是跟着换了换题。

他们从拜伦聊到普希金，海涅。又从狄更斯一直聊到雷蒙德卡佛。仿佛是要过够历史的影子。后来他们又开始聊艺术，哲学，宗教。在凌晨三点两个人被逮住之前，他们实打实的聊了很多东西，停在卡尔维诺的时间尤其长。

其实短短几个小时要聊这么多东西也不可能很仔细，更像是潦草结束的快餐，可金韩彬就好像打开了高潮的闸口一样停不下来。

两个人对书中角色的看法也交换很多意见。其实后来那段时间金韩彬已经很满足了，不再总是想着表达，而是随意的跟着金知元聊，只是强迫症一样跟着补充一些东西， 不时开开玩笑。金韩彬给金知元讲了他写的科幻小说，当然只是灵感和创意，他可不敢真的写下来，会被抓的。他讲起那是一个禁止性交的年代，是在2420年。主人公违反了性交条例，被送往外星监狱的路上，经历了一系列的奇遇，还去到了另外一个星球，那个星球...

金知元听的很入迷，却也很不安。金韩彬见他不爱聊这些，于是慢慢不再说话，金知元渐渐占据了主动，开始带着金韩彬一点一点的过渡着，但只偏心于他自己喜欢的，就这样他好像也很尽兴，还问金韩彬要不要经常见面。

金韩彬说，当然，下次我想花更多的钱，金知元便问他什么意思。

金韩彬说你可不可以跟我去一趟冰岛，午夜，我会和你去听风，会去看星辰的坠落,磁场的力度牵引着我们的脚步，我们一起在时光中消散。

哇哇，你可真会玩，金知元似笑不笑的看着金韩彬，突然认真的说，那可会花你很多钱。

金韩彬说没事，没关系，就当是促进消费了。

也就大约是金韩彬说出这句话的时候，命运开始收网了。可车里的金韩彬还不知道。他问金知元，你包里都装了什么书?

金知元说，好几十本呢。给你看看?

金韩彬刚要探过身，突然警铃大作。在金知元吻上他唇的那一刻，金韩彬的大脑内演出了一场盛大的烟花——坐了一晚上腿也麻了，轻微的针刺感逐渐加剧倒真像是坐在烟火堆里。

命运命令他们停下谈话，逼迫他们直视彼此的双眼。写书是犯法的，可这一刻金韩彬偏偏想拿起笔来写一本书，书用金知元的名字来命名。

金韩彬也是第一次被抓，直接被金知元粗暴的按在坐垫上，金知元染成金色的头发蹭着金韩彬的鼻子，舌头舔弄着他的锁骨，空下的两只手胡乱摸索着一在金韩彬危险的地方,很快裤链被拉下，金知元的手探进他的内裤里抓住了他的东西。

掌心里有凉凉的汗，天知道金知元到底想这么干想了多长时间，金韩彬羞恼地感受到不同于女朋友的手带给了自己更加巨大的快感。金知元的手法娴熟，技巧很好地撸动他的性器，间或用手指搔刮着铃口刺激他的龟头又揉着他沉甸甸的囊袋，阴茎已经在来自别人的抚摸下吐出了一点淫液，腥膻的味道不是很好闻，金韩彬手足无措地任人摆布又被堵着唇压抑地低低喘着。

弱点被人掌握在手中，勃动的性器被撩动起情欲，上一秒还在与自己畅谈艺术见解的灵魂伴侣正挠动着他的性器，想到他漂亮的夹着烟的手，几乎是魔障的快意强烈涌动着，实在是太难以承受了。感官刺激令他羞耻，令金韩彬软弱、矜持的浅浅呻吟着,自欺欺人地把自己的额头抵上了对方的额头。

狭小的车子后座里只有极窄的空间，金韩彬自始至终倚坐在角落，金知元紧紧贴着他坐着，手上的动作没有一点儿松懈，逼着这位花了钱来聊志趣的金主忍着快意的泪水呢喃出声。

顺着贴伏的身子，金知元顺着嶙峋的背摸下去直到停在尖翘的臀肉上，开始恶意地揉拧。金韩彬很瘦，谁知道他是不是把他的生活费都花在了他爱的那些艺术上，但是也可能是花在自己这样的人身上。

想到这里金知元就被点上了火，手指沿着裤线去抚摸臀缝，指尖一用力，金韩彬就贴得愈加紧密。金知元又凑近去亲，牙齿咬在嘴唇上，舌头也干干脆脆地伸入扫荡。很快，金韩彬的舌尖被浓烈烟草味沾染，尝出一点苦意来。

金知元摸索着去脱了金韩彬的裤子，连着内裤一起，又往外扯了扯硬挺的性器。金韩彬闷哼，声音小小地呜咽了几声。金知元俯身下来给他口交，金韩彬就不说话了。唾液浊液濡湿内裤，晶莹的不知道是什么。

金韩彬射出来以后浑身都软，瘫在柔软的后座椅垫上。

金知元见他也不拒绝了，利索地拉了裤链,放出早已鼓胀的性器，套上包里装的套，把他湿掉的内裤扒了。金韩彬的双腿被摆放成了适宜被操干的M型，后穴暴露在空气里含着金知元的三根手指，在他进出的手指里黏腻的液体不停被推进、挤出，甚至可以清晰地听到小穴和手指长时间地因为进出摩擦发出黏腻的“咕啾咕啾"的声音。金知元拉开了裤子的拉链,性器弹在金韩彬的腿间，他的眼神变得暗沉而炽热。 没有了手指的小穴在肉眼下饥渴地吞吐着乱七八槽的液体，淫靡地闪着亮色，他没让金韩彬等太久，几乎是在下一秒，他挺动胯下把自己硕大的性器顶了进去。金韩彬在这一记重重地撞击下不受控制地轻微弹起，张开了嘴巴大口大口地呼吸着，将自己的手虚无地搭在了动作汹涌的人肩上。

金韩彬似乎不好受的样子，手臂上覆着薄薄的一层肌肉已经完全绷起。

金知元俯身去吻他白净的胸前，伸了手到下方套弄对方刚射完又半软下来的器官，下身温柔而小幅度地挺动着去干那一处柔软。直到阳具笔直地站起，胸前都是被他舔弄的红痕，肠道贪婪地吞吃着他的性器，金韩彬像是感冒一般，鼻音浓浓地呻吟出声，哈.......你快一点。

你急什么？金知元弓下身子整根抽出埋在他体内的性器，再长驱直入地尽数捅进去，金韩彬被这一连串动作得无法忍受地直起上半身，闭上眼睛高高扬起了脖颈，像一只濒死的优美的天鹅。

身躯被顶得不断向后，却又被有力的臂弯禁锢着去承受强悍的欢爱。金韩彬觉得自己的内壁宛如着了火，而金知元是点燃火种的普罗米修斯，他的火把烧得他快要发疯，烧得他眼前出现绮丽而迷幻的色彩，烧得他竟迷迷糊糊地觉得这样被金知元干死也是很美好的一件事。

大抵是着了魔，才像是飞蛾扑火般奋不顾身亦不问前程。明明与自己灵肉纠缠的确实是陌生人，却偏生出好久不见的熟识感。可也幸好，沉醉的不只是一个人。

金韩彬双腿架在金知元的肩上被操弄得不停颤抖，金知元握着他的肩胛骨把自己的阳具全根没入，深深地在温热的肉穴里禽着金韩彬。

金韩彬腿肚子发颤，手指死死握着金知元的后衣领连指节也发白，婉转着沙哑的喉咙淫荡地嗯嗯阿阿叫着床，金知元没有为难他太久，他就着这个姿势又折磨了他一会儿就放任他跌落在坐垫上，用宽大的手掌温柔地抚慰着金韩彬的下体，亲昵地亲着他的额头，掐着他的臀部大力在柔软得不可思议的后穴里抽插了十几下便低吼着在肉穴里射精。

金韩彬也射了出来。他毛孔战栗身体痉挛地被钉在金知元的性器上，他搂着金知元的脑袋，哭泣着，呻吟着，他低下头胡乱地亲着拥抱着安抚着他的人。看着金韩彬汗湿的头发和面容，闪烁着光亮，好看的像一个自带圣光的天使。他的精液小股小股地喷洒出来，溅得金知元的衣服和裤子上都是。金知元抱着他，把发泄完了的性器从他的后穴里小心地拔出，亲了亲他的脸庞。

随后金韩彬就像挨了一棍，没了知觉。

他不记得他们有没有拥抱。

再醒来的时候，是在酒店的床上。

而那个漂亮又博学的大学生正躺在他身旁,手机掉在他的手边还亮着。金韩彬伸手去够，屏幕上是最近的通话记录。

拨打的是自己的手机号。

End.


End file.
